Feliz Cumpleaños, Canuto
by demonio97
Summary: Resumen  Era el cumpleaños de Canuto y lo peor de todo era… ¡No tenemos regalo! Así que comenzamos a pensar cual seria el mejor y espectacular regalo que Remus y yo podríamos hacerle. Y… ¡PUM!  - ¡Vamos a España!...   – ¡Pero mis chocolates!... - ¡Da igua


3 jóvenes dormían plácidamente en sus suaves y calentitas camas. Solo hasta que los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, provocando el caos absoluto.

-¡Que alguien apague la maldita luz!- uno de los jóvenes se despertó muy molesto. Era alto, musculoso, de piel morena, sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, dejando ese color tan vivo a la vista: grises; se despeino más el cabello y miro a sus compañeros que seguían durmiendo, cada uno de forma diferente.

Un chico moreno de ojos avellana despertó por la suave brisa de la mañana que entraba por la ventana abierta.

-¿Sirius?- pregunto frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué?- le responde este.

-Apaga la luz y cierra la ventana, tengo frió- le respondió.

-James, James, James, creo que el que esta más cerca de la ventana eres tu- le dijo el moreno de ojos grises.

-Ya lo se Sirius, pero es que me da pereza- le dijo James bostezando.

-Y que…

-Pues que lo hagas tu- James se acurruco otra vez en la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas con las mantas.

-¡Ah no! Yo no me levanto de la cama- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo tampoco…

-¡Callaos de una maldita vez!- grito el 3 joven: era castaño y de ojos miel. Se había despertado por el jaleo que hacían los otros dos (normal).

-Si Remus- respondieron cada uno a la vez.

-Así me gusta- Remus se levanto de un salto y se acerco a la ventana abierta, respirando el puro aire de las mañanas.

-Que bonito día…

-Otra vez no…- dijo James colocando la almohada en su cabeza.

-Ya viene la misma historia de siempre- dijo Sirius poniéndose unas orejeras.

-Este día es mi día, encontrare mi chocolate… mi chocolate de 2 metros…

-¡Oh vamos!- le dijeron los dos merodeadores tirándole almohadas.

-Soy de lo peor, ¿nunca habéis estado enamorados o que?- le dijo enfadado.

-Yo lo estoy, pero no me paso todo las mañanas hablando de mi pelirroja- dijo James levantándose.

-No ni poco- dijeron sarcásticamente los otros dos.

-¡Callaos! Voy a apagar la maldita luz de una vez, así podré dormir tranquilamente- James se acerco a la ventana con una piedra- Ya veras que le doy.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Mas idiota no podría ser ¿o si?

James la tira y cae al vació.

-Pues va a ser que no…

-Apártate y deja pasar al maestro- dijo Sirius con aires de superioridad, coge una piedra y la lanza lo más lejos posible, pero no le da a la luz, si no a la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy que paseaba tranquilamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, este se froto la cabeza adolorido y se volteo mirando a su alrededor, mirando quien era el culpable, elevo la mirada hacía las torres y vio a los culpables, que le saludaban con la mano. Malfoy comenzó a instarles.

-Parece un gorila mosqueado- dijeron los merodeadores a la vez.

-Has fallado- dijo James burlón.

-Por lo menos le e dado al creído de Malfoy.

Todos se encogieron de hombros. Algo es algo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Remus.

-Pues hoy es… ¡Mi cumpleaños! ¡Que fuerte, no lo sabía!

Remus y James se miraron con sorpresa, mientras el feliz de Sirius sonreía.

-¿Tienes un regalo, tío?- susurro James a Remus.

-No ¿y tú?

-Nada de nada.

Los dos se miraron y tragaron saliva.

-Mi regalo- dio inocentemente Sirius extendiendo los brazos en señal que quería su regalo ahora.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad.

-Mi regalo…

-¡Lo tiene Dumbledore!- contestaron a la vez.

-¿Dumbledore?- Sirius alzo una ceja, no estaba muy convencido.

-Se ofreció a guardarlo, es que le caes muy bien- dijo Remus.

Sirius no se creía nada.

-¡Ahora volvemos, tu quédate hay!- los dos merodeadores salieron corriendo por las escaleras, pero tuviera que subir otra vez ya que estaban en pijama.

-Que malos son mintiendo, pero como no traigan mi regalo- dijo Sirius mirando la puerta abierta, una sonrisa maléfica cruzo su rostro-lo pagaran muy caro… muajajajajajajaja.

En Hogsmeade:

Dos chicos que corrían las tiendas con desesperación.

-¿Pero que le gusta a Canuto?- gritaron en medio de la calle.

-Lo general es…

-Chicas- acabo James.

-El problema es…

-Que ha salido con todas…

-¡MENOS UNA!- dijo James con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Podríamos…

-Grrrrrrr ¡Antes muerto! No le daré mi Lily, es mía, mi pelirroja, propiedad por James Potter y nada más.

-De acuerdo ya lo entiendo, ya lo entiendo…entonces que.

Los dos se miraron triunfantes al tener un regalo fenomenal para Canuto.

-¡UNA MOTOCICLETA!

Fuero corriendo a la tienda de motocicletas pero estaba cerrada.

-¡Cerrada!

-Espera Remus, tengo una idea….

-No iremos a España- decidió Remus.

-Pero nos saldrá mas barato…eso creo…

-Vamos a España- dijo Remus sacando su monedero observando su diminuta cartera.

Y los dos merodeadores se desaparecieron. Y se dirigieron a la primera tienda de bicicletas que vieron.

-Buenos días, queríamos la mejor motocicleta que tenga- dijeron firmemente.

El vendedor los miro sin entender (recordad que los merodeadores hablan Ingles)

-¿Qué? ¿No so entiendo? ¿Soy ingleses?

Ahora eran los merodeadores los que no entendían nada de nada.

-Mo- to- ci- cle- ta- dijeron señalando una.

-Ahh… motocicleta ¿Queréis una? Venid, Venid- izo una seña para que los merodeadores le siguieran- esta vale 10000 euros- dijo señalando la mejor motocicleta que tenia, una negra con llamas dibujadas.

-James dijiste que eran baratas- dijo Remus contando su dinero.

-Pensé que lo eran, no dije que lo fueran- dijo James dándole el dinero al vendedor.

-Pero nos quedamos sin pasta- dio Remus mirando su dinero- me quedare un mes sin chocolate…

-¿Y?

-Que son mis chocolates- dijo Remus injusto.

-¿Y?

-Comprémosle esa maldita motocicleta- dijo dándole el dinero al vendedor, que les sonrió complacido.

Unas cuantas horas después….

-Ufff llegamos- dijeron los dos merodeadores en su cuarto.

-Por fin… ya no siento los brazos.

-Da igual- James.

-Hola chicos- los dos merodeadores se giraron y vieron a Sirius de pie en la puerta.

-Hola Canuto…

-Mi regalo- extendió loa brazos.

Remus le tendió una motocicleta de 6 milímetros.

-Como piensas que voy a caber hay- dijo Sirius mirando la mini motocicleta.

-Jaajajaja te lo as creído- los dos merodeadores se miraron traviesos- este tu regalo.

Y delante del pobre Sirius apareció la hermosa motocicleta.

-Es…es… hermosa…- dijo Sirius con la boza hasta el suelo- te llamare Clariss preciosa, ¿te gusta? Claro que si, claro que si.

Una gotita anime cruzo el rostro de los otros merodeadores.

-Ya tienes dos motocicletas Sirius.

-¿Dos?- dijo confundido, entonces lo entendió, miro la mini motocicleta y después a Clariss, después otra vez a la mini motocicleta y así durante 10 minutos-¡Clariss me as puesto los CUERNOS!

-¡Que no me llames Cuernos!- grito James ofendido.

-Clariss me as puesto los Cuernos, los cuernos… porque…-Sirius cae de rodillas mientras mira a la mini motocicleta.

-¡Que dejes de llamarme Cuernos, Canuto!- grito James molesto.

-¡Cállate Cuernos! ¡No ves que estoy roto por dentro, Clariss me a puesto los Cuernos!- grito Sirius llorando.

James estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el pobre Sirius, pero Remus se lo impidió.

-¡Suéltame Remus, lo mato, lo mato!- rugió James.

-¿Quien es el padre, Clariss? ¡¿Quién!- Sirius estaba muy dolido.

Entonces por la puerta aparece una pelirroja bastante enfadada.

-¡Me as puesto los Cuernos con Evans!- lloro Sirius.

-¡Te mato Canuto, muajajaja!- James se retorcía en los brazos de Remus como un loco.

Lily se quedo muda por la escena que los merodeadores daban.

-James, Lily en la puerta.

Enseguida James se separo de Remus y se arreglo.

-Hola mi dulce pelirroja- dijo James mostrando la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

Lily aun seguía muda por la escenita.

-¡Porque Clariss, porque con Evans!

-Lily nunca haría eso Sirius- intento convencer a Sirius.

-Ufff ¡¿Entonces quien es?- grito otra vez Sirius.

Lily retrocedió hacía la puerta, y cerro la puerta tras de si.

James volvió a intentar matar a Sirius, pero Remus se lo impedía.

-¡Te mato!

-¡¿Clariss quien es?

Entonces entra Regulus en el cuarto bastante molesto.

-¡Con mi hermano! ¿Clariss que tiene el que no tenga yo?

-Cariñito ¿Qué te han hecho?- dijo Regulus bastante desesperado.

-Buaaaaaaa- Sirius lloro más fuerte.

Regulus se acerco a la pared, donde colgaba una foto de el con bigote, cuernos y algunos agujeros.

-Tranquilo yo te protegeré- y salió de la habitación.

-¡Sirius no es tu hermano!- grito Remus enfadado.

-Que alivio… ¡¿Pero sigo sin saber quien es el padre?

-Soy yo- la mirada de los merodeadores se dirijo a la muerta, donde entro una motocicleta negra- soy el padre.

Sirius se quedo mudo, James se desmayo encima del pobre Remus, que intento quitárselo de encima.

-¿Tu?- logro articular Sirius.

-Si, y como no cuides a mi hijo como es debido te mato- dijo la motocicleta amenazante mente mientras se acercándose a Clariss- adiós hermosa, nos vemos- y desapareció.

-Es… es…- Sirius miro a Clariss- ¡PORQUE EL Y NO YO!

Mientras Remus intentaba quitarse de encima a James.

-Pelirroja- murmuro entre sueños.

-Ni pelirroja ni leches ¡Soy Remus! ¡Sirius ayúdame!

Pero Sirius estaba en las nubes, unas nubes muy lejanas.

-Te amo pelirroja de mi corazón- y se abrazo a Remus.

-Por qué a mi- lloro Remus.

Mientras la pequeña motocicleta rodaba por la habitación.


End file.
